rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachael Mackenzie Alexander
Rachael Mackenzie Alexander is the first born daughter to Cid Ramsey Alexander and Mary Tate Alexander; a pure blood Al Bhed. A very positive, outgoing young woman, Rachael loves to put others before her. Rachael is currently married to her loving husband, Gippal Oliver Rangover and is also pregnant with his first child(ren). History Rachael was born at the weight of six pounds, eight ounces; she left the hospital with both her mother and father. She was brought back to the Al Bhed castle that was once located on Bikanel Island, many of the Al Bhed's cheered for the new princess infront of the castle as she was brought home. Thoughout the years till her fifth birthday Rachael was raised mostly by her mother and some nannies, seeing as that her father was constantly busy with Al Bhed affairs, Tate was always protective over her daughter so Rachael would mostly spend time playing inside the castle with her brother, Brother Maxwell Alexander. When Rachael was at the age of four, Brother had taken Rachael out of the castle into town. After about a hour of walking Brother left Rachael purposely behind in the slums of Bikanel. She was lost for days in till an old woman brought the young princess back to the castle. The old woman was arrested for abduction after a lie Brother had told when he had seen his sister return. Every night, Rachael would go to the castle's dungeons and give the old woman food. In return the old woman thought Rachael to speak english, this went on for about a year in till the old woman died. At the age of six, Tate had began to favor Rikku over Brother, causing great tension between the siblings. This eventually caused Brother to be admitted into a high security prison after he attempted to murder his yound sister. Rachael was admitted into an Bevelle hospital under a fake yevon name for a deep gash on her neck. Although she has lost all feeling in her neck, most breathing functions and ability to speak, she was still alive. Rachael was released from the hospital a mear five months later and put into speaking therapy; where she met a half al bhed-yevon girl named Adrianne Latasha Caledine. After spending nearly a year together, Rachael left speaking therapy with her best friend, Adrianne, behind. While Rachael was in speaking therapy, Tate had visited her son in prision and Brother had apologized for all wrong doing against his young sister, because of this Tate had began to take Rachael to prison where Ri had met the young Yasmin "Angel" Umi Hart thanks to a nice prison guard. When Rachael went to the prison she refused to go anywhere near Brother and would spend all her time with Angel. Though one day, Rachael had went to the bathroom and was approached by a man named Lionel Ned Reichardt, who locked both of them in a bathroom stall and began to touch her inappropriately. He left after a few minutes and Rachael was traumatized. Rachael had eventually made her way out of the bathroom and back to her mother and Angel. Rachael became quiet and clung to her mother for the rest of the day. After two years, Brother had broke out of Prison. A few day after Brother's escape there as a bloody attack on the Al Bhed's home by the Yevon Crusaders, where nearly 3/4th of the Al Bhed's population was knocked out. Though there was small hope, just a weak before the attack Tate had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Jorgie Porter Alexander. Both Cid and Tate were said to have died while trying to protect the Al Bhed's Home, though Cid and Tate's body was never found. Rachael and Jorgie were put on a large airship with a small group of survivors. While on the airship Rachael refused to let go of her young sister, still just a tiny new born, Rachael protected Jorgie with her life. The airship landed in Bodhum where Rachel and Jorgie were sent to live with Al Bhed elders. The elders were extremely strict with Al Bhed customs and would only allow the two girls to speak Al Bhed, this would go on for a few years till Rachael's fourthteenth birthdate. With Rachael being the eldest child (who was still eligable) of the royal family, Rachael became Queen of the Al Bhed, which being such a young queen the elders set up a marriage for Rachael, the elders thought Rachael was to naive to make such decisions that would effect the Al Bhed population. After Rachael became queen, the Al Bhed population was moved to a large floating platform that carried a city named Sindo. Now living in an only Al Bhed area, the population quickly repopulated to it's usual size of three thousand. After a year many of the Al Bhed's began to adventure away from Sindo and return to the planet below them, including Rachael. Rachael had gotten a letter from Adrianne saying that she needed to see her. Rachael quickly came to her friend's side. Adrianne's Al Bhed mother had been murderered by a group of Yevon's Al Bhed haters. When Rachael heard, she threatened ar on Yevon, bluffing on great threats of powerful machina in less the Al Bhed hatred had stopped. Bevelle later passed a law to stop the crimes against the Al Bhed. Rachael lived with Adrianne for a few months, but going by the name of "Rikku". While living with Adrianne, Rachael was introduced to Adrianne's boyfriend, Baralai Matthew Lennox. Baralai and Rachael soon become like brother and sister, the three were inseparable in till Rachael had to return to Sindo after Seymour Yancey Gaudo threatened a attack on the Al Bhed city. Rachael stayed on Sindo till her twenth birthdate, with her sister and as Queen of the Al Bhed. Roses and Prayers Etymology Rikku's birth name: Rachael \r(a)-chael\ as a girl's name is a variant of [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Rachel Rachel] (Hebrew), and the meaning of Rachael is "ewe, female sheep". The baby name Rachael sounds like Raychel, Raechel, Rachil, Rachell, Racheli, Rachele,Racheal, Racquel and Richel. Other similar baby names are Michael, [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Rachana Rachana], Rahel and [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Raphaela Raphaela]. Mackenzie \m(a)-cken-zie, mack(e)-nzie\ as a girl's name (also used as boy's name [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Mackenzie Mackenzie]), is pronounced ma-KEN-zee. It is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Mackenzie is "fire-born; son of the wise ruler". The name's development was also influenced by Cainnech, meaning "good-looking". Originally a surname and male name, but actress Mackenzie Phillips has made it prominent as a masculine name for girls. See also [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Kenzie Kenzie] and [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Mc- Mc-'''] names. '''Rikku's second name: Rikku '''as a boy's name meaning Powerful ruler, Shore. '''Araceli \a-race-li, ar(a)-celi\ as a girl's name is pronounced ar-ah-SAY-lee. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Araceli is "altar of heaven; heavenly homemaker". Spanish name. Personality Image Weapons Powers Relationships Gippal Oliver Rangover Genesis Rhapsodos Baralai Matthew Lennox Tifa Lockhart Yasmine "Angel" Umi Hart Brother Maxwell Alexander Mary Tate Alexander Cid Ramsey Alexander Jorgie Porter Rangover Jean Gabrielle Rangover Daniel Chase Rangover Richard Ioan Rangover Isaac “Zac” Henry Alexander Trivia *Has a little over ten prosthetic arms that she is able to change for different oppritunities such as healing, fighting, or home activities. *Her cousin taught her proper english, her second time learning english. *Favorite song is Pumped up Kicks by Foster the People *Is one of the last living child of the Elders *Does not discover her powers till her 22nd birthdate. *Rikku's birth name is Rachael Mackenzie Alexander, though Rikku changed her name when she began her journey of Roses & Prayers. Category:List of Characters